


TV Interview (my little sister named it lol)

by rory_the_gay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, TV interview, be nice, sex positivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rory_the_gay/pseuds/rory_the_gay
Summary: Lena goes on a Tv interview and the guy is a butthole,
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	TV Interview (my little sister named it lol)

**Author's Note:**

> There is nothing wrong with foreplay. Sex is sex.

“Good luck babe,” Kara gave Lena a quick kiss and returned to her seat.

“And we’re live,” the producer said as he pointed to Link.

“Welcome back. Today we’re joined by Lena Luthor,” he paused as the applause went off.

Lena walked on stage and sat next to link behind the desk, “woah, the chair is spinny.”

Lena quickly caught her balance.

The cameraman shifted the camera so that it looked at Lena.

As the applause died down, the cameraman moved the camera back so that both Link and Lena were in the frame.

“It’s lovely to have you,” Link said.

“It’s lovely of you to have me,” Lena had blindly agreed to the interview without asking why, “also, why am I here?”

“An anonymous source sent us a video of you that was taken from outside your apartment.”

“What was in the video?” Lena used the stare that she used on board members.

“You were dancing in a m-“

Link was interrupted by the sound of Kara choking on the soda she was drinking and the woman in front of her screaming because she was spat on.

Lena blushed and looked over at Kara, “Are you okay dear?”

The cameraman pointed the camera at Kara.

Kara’s hand was over her mouth and she gave a thumbs up with the other.

The camera was pointed back at Lena and Link.

“As I was saying, it was a video of you dancing in a mai-”

“Link!” Kara shouted and made her way over to Link, “We aren’t getting into this.”

Kara turned to Lena, “How does sushi sound for lunch?” Kara pushed Lena out of view from the camera.

Link thought quickly, “Okay. I guess we’ll just play it for the audience.”

Kara stopped dead in her tracks, “You wouldn’t.”

“Oh I would,” Link spun in his chair to point to the producer.

“Oh god,” Lena stuck her face in her hands to cover up her blush of embarrassment.

The video began to play.

Lena came into view of the camera in a slutty maid costume. She was dancing to the beat of an anime song. She bent over and shook her ass.

“Please turn that off,” Lena said.

Link motioned toward the producer to turn the video off.

Kara and Lena shared a knowing look. Kara pushed Lena back to the desk.

“Care to explain?” Link asked with a smug grin on his face. 

“What is there to explain? Let’s just say Kara and I didn’t sleep much that night. I’m not ashamed of it. We both liked it. There’s absolutely nothing wrong with it. We are both consenting adults. If you have a problem with that, I’d prefer not to talk to you. Anything else before Kara and I go for lunch?” Lena crossed her arms.

“Why would you do that?”

“Because it felt good. I had fun and I liked it,” Lena rolled her eyes, “want to add anything babe?”

“It was… really good,” Kara blushed furiously.

“Alright. Bye,” Lena held Kara’s hand as they made their way out of the building.

“Well f-“

The camera was cut off by a spontaneous burst of heat vision.


End file.
